


Day 26- Purple

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve tries to figure out the best way to tell Natasha how he feels.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 21





	Day 26- Purple

Steve couldn’t stop himself from thinking of her. Natasha. He felt connected to her, like their lives were meant to intertwine. She made him feel alive, like he could have a life in this time. Before her, he felt as if the universe made a mistake. He had believed that he wasn’t supposed to survive. He was supposed to give his life for his men and for his country. 

But then, he met these people, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, and Natasha. Especially Natasha. She was the first one to joke around with him, not make jokes at his expense. He didn’t mind the jokes aimed at him, most of the time, but it did get a little old. He had noticed a while back that she made a point to call him Steve, not Cap. And that was important to him. 

He walked the breezy streets of New York, thinking of her. He wanted to tell her how important she is to him. He just wasn’t sure how. He continued down the streets, turning arbitrarily. He approached a bakery and thought about getting her some of the puff pastry cinnamon rolls she loved... 

He passed the bakery without going in. Not what he was going for. He turned a corner and found himself in front of a coffee shop. He could get her a cup of her favorite coffee. She was in a pumpkin spice latte mood lately. He paused in front of the shop. And shook his head. Still not right. Steve turned around and took a look at the surrounding shops. A colorful display caught his eye. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he headed that way anyway. Maybe it would give him some inspiration. 

As he approached, he realized it was a makeshift flower shop. Steve didn’t think it was time for flowers to bloom yet. It was October. But there were pots filled with vibrant hues. He knew that certain flowers were connected with special messages, but he didn’t know them. He spotted an older man with graying hair spraying the flowers with a bottle of water. Steve assumed he was the shop owner and went up to him. 

The man smiled as Steve approached. He spoke in a gravelly voice. “Hello young man. How can I help you?” The man placed the spray bottle in his apron, giving Steve his full attention. 

“Hi, um. I was wondering, can you help me pick out some flowers for someone?” Steve asked him.

The man perked up. “It would be my pleasure. I have roses, irises, lilies. Is there something in particular you wanted?” 

“Well, I was wondering about the different flowers, and their meanings?” Steve questioned.

“Ah, a thoughtful young man you are.” The man scratched his chin. “What is it that you want to say to this person?” 

Steve thought for a moment, “I guess I just wanted something that says, “I’ve been thinking about you”? Saying it out sounds kind of...unclear, I guess, I don’t know.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. 

The man picked up a watering can and watered some of his plants. Without looking at Steve, the man asked, “So this girl...”

Steve smiled sheepishly. “That obvious, huh?”  
“I’ve been in this business a long time, son.” He smiled at Steve. “So tell me about her, so I can point you in the right direction.” The man sat down on a small chair and gestured to Steve to start. 

“Well, we’ve known each other a few years now, and she’s...” Steve searched for the right word, “she’s special. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met. And she’s kind, and selfless, and she makes me feel alive. And I find myself wanting to spend more and more time with her. And she’s on my mind constantly. Thoughts of her just invade my brain, and I feel...” Steve took a breath. 

“Love?” The man offered with a small smile. 

A pinkish glow illuminated Steve’s face. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Steve glanced up towards the man’s face. The man had big smile on his face. “I don’t know,” Steve’s voice lowered. “Yeah, maybe? It’s been a while since I’ve felt something like this. Could be? I just know I’d like to tell her that I care about her. A lot.” Steve finished. 

The man nodded and walked down the row of flowers until he stopped in front of a pot full of purple flowers. “These are pansies. They symbolize to someone that they’re thinking of them. The word “pansy” comes from the word ‘pensive’, or thought. The purple pansy symbolizes royalty, beauty. Giving another person purple pansies tells that person that they are special to you, and that you have strong feelings for them.”

Steve stared down at the flowers, taking in their deep plum color petals, and their bright yellow centers. He took one of the petals in his hand, stroking it lightly. The softness reminded of Natasha. He smiled up at the shopkeeper, “I’ll take a dozen.” 

Steve headed back done the street, bouquet in hand. He decided to stop into the coffee shop to get Natasha the coffee as well. Why not go all in, he thought. Flowers and coffee in his hands, he trekked back to the Tower. When he walked in, Natasha was in the kitchen, standing front of the coffee pot.  
“Natasha, wait.”  
She turned to him, and smiled. “Hi, Steve. Where’d you get off to this early?” 

“Oh, just around. I found a really nice flower stand, ran by this quiet old man. He was really nice. We chatted a bit.” Steve smiled at her. “Oh, here. These are for you.” He handed her the flowers and coffee. “I know how much you like the pumpkin spice latte.” 

Natasha took the coffee in one hand, the flowers in the other. She took a sip and “Mmm, that’s the good stuff.” Natasha closed her eyes and inhaled the sweetness. She opened her eyes and looked at Steve, and then down at the purple flowers he placed in her arms. “This is really nice, Steve.” She plucked a stem from the group and inspected it closer. “They’re beautiful. What kind are they?” Natasha turned the stem in her hand.

“They’re purple pansies.” Steve said. Natasha nodded and rubbed a petal between her fingers, just as he had earlier, and he gathered his courage, “I wanted to tell you, and show you, that I’ve been thinking about you, Natasha. And I wanted to tell you how important you are to me. You’ve become sort of like my tether. You make me feel strong, and you make me feel like I can live my life again.” Steve glanced at her face. 

Natasha smiled sweetly at him. “Thank you, Steve. That means a lot to me. And you mean a lot to me, too. She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. “And you know what’s funny?”  
Steve hummed, still holding her.

“Purple’s my favorite color.” Natasha put her head against his chest.

“I guess it was meant to be.”


End file.
